Cazadora
by sofys
Summary: -Yo quiero y se que tu quieres… ¿No me tocas por respeto a tu mejor amigo?. Isarah sabia, como cazadora, que atrapar a una presa tarda su tiempo.  Y Embry era carne de primera, tenia tiempo, y él tarde o temprano cederia. Para Jeanette Cullen Black


Cazadora

**Dedicado a Jeanette Cullen Black**

Ella estaba de espaldas, pero aun así resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla. Eran sus largas piernas doradas, sus caderas insinuantes, su trasero perfecto, su espalda suave, su cintura estrecha, sus hombros delicados, su cabello negro rizado hasta la cintura. Era ella, en conjunto, la perfección hecha carne. Un milagro de la creación, se dijo, y un atentado a la moral también.

Isarah Black estaba dándole la espalda a su no novio, segura de que la estaba mirando. Movió las caderas como solo una Black podía hacerlo, haciendo que un movimiento provocara a un hombre a pensamientos tachados de pervertidos. La muchacha hizo que su cabello rizado se moviera sobre su silueta, enmarcando sus pechos de considerable tamaño. Se volteo con una sonrisa, jalando su vestido corto, convirtiendo su sonrisa amable en una sonrisa picara e insinuante.

-¿A dónde mirabas, Call?- Le dice, con su voz ligeramente sensual, precavida.

El desvía la mirada, complaciéndola. Si algo caracterizaba a Isarah, y lo había dicho el mismo Edward, era su seguridad, en cada acción y pensamiento. Ella siguió con esa sonrisa insinuante, moviendo sus caderas a un compás marcado y tal sutil como un minué, acercándose a el, con la mirada fija en su rostro.

Embry deposito las manos en la mesada en la cual estaba apoyado. Conocía esa mirada, ella lo asechaba como un león a su presa, lista para atacar. Y tuvo razón en apartar las manos antes de que ella se acercara. Isarah era hija de Jacob, su mejor amigo, y Reneesme, lo más parecido que habia tenido nunca a una hermana menor. Pero esa chica podia hacer con su voluntad lo que deseara, lo doblegaba con un parpadeo y lo peor que podias darle a una chica era poder. Y ese poder era saber que te podia, era el poder de saber que era hermosa, que podia hacerte su esclavo con un beso.

La jovencita se acerco a el hasta que- literalmente- no pudo hacerlo más. Deslizo sus manos por su pecho cubierto por una remera ligera. Beso su cuello con suavidad, haciéndose desear, paso sus labios por sobre la clavícula y su cuello, sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando lo hizo. Embry trago saliva en seco, y se recordó a si mismo que la chica tenia dieciséis años, pero no por ello dejaba de pensar que hacia mal dejándose llevar.

Autocontrol, se dijo.

Isarah se rió, sabiendo que el estaba conteniéndose, y lo supo en el mismo momento en que aparto las manos. Llevaba haciendo eso algunas semanas, le resultaba divertido, si bien no era correcto no por ello dejaba de entretenerla. Jugar con el, hasta que se decidiera por ella, claro. Era Isarah Black, después de todo, ella habia reducido a hombres al llanto derramando su esplendor. Ese mismo esplendor que encantaba a Embry. Isarah siguio haciendo su trabajo, jugando con los bordes de la remera de el, sabiendo que habia apartado el rostro para no mirarla, pero que de reojo se dirigia a su concienzudo escote

-Es ridículo Emb- Le dijo, soltando una risita- Yo quiero, y se que tu quieres… ¿No me tocas por respeto a tu mejor amigo?

Embry se quedo callado, mierda, si ella seguía insistiendo con esa voz suave, sensual y casi hipnotizante terminaría por ceder. Jacob lo mataría si llegaba a tocar más de lo prudente a su hija, aunque el ya habia estado en su posiscion y de algun modo le daba cierta libertad con su hija. Cierta, lo que significaba muy poca. Ella puso un puchero mirándolo a los ojos apenas le dio la oportunidad, y soltó un sonido de inconformidad, entreabriendo sus labios de tal modo que sabia llamaban la atención.

Debe practicar eso frente al espejo, se dijo.

Isarah se pego a su cuerpo, apoyando sus labios contra su mentón, su nariz contra sus labios y mirandolo desde abajo, dandole una perspectiva terriblemente perturbadora. Isarah sabia hacer muchas cosas bien, pero seducir a Embry era su especialidad, era un juego donde ella era la cazadora y él su presa. Donde, de algún modo, los papeles se invertían. Isarah mordió con suavidad el mentón de Embry, solo para provocarlo, y rozo su labio superior con el inferior de el, dándole la oportunidad de inclinarse y besarla. Pero no lo hizo.

Isarah tenia un poder de seducción que siempre le había funcionado, incluso lo hacia de forma inconciente, pero Embry se resistía y eso para ella era un reto. Un reto que como Black que era, no podía ignorar. La jovencita dejo de jugar con la remera, dejando de la lado la amenaza de levantarla, lo miro, soltó una risita juguetona y lo soltó, volteándose. Camino de modo sensual, como siempre hacia con él, y volvía a hacer lo que hacia antes de darse vuelta a él. Isarah sabia, como cazadora en la que se había convertido, que atrapar a una buena presa tarda su tiempo. Y Embry era carne de primera, tenia tiempo, una eternidad, y él tarde o temprano cedería.

Si, se que quizá sea un poquito raro que Embry se imprime de la hija de Jacob, pero se me ocurrió hace mucho vagabundeando en mis pensamientos. Incluso antes de empezar mi otro fin sobre Embry y un Occ. Bien, hoy descubrí que no era la única loca- jeje- cuando Jeanette Cullen Black me dejo un comentario. Y por eso, este fic va dedicado a ella!


End file.
